Epsolonia
General Information The nation of Epsolonia (Espiona in native Vencinian), is an imperial nation based off a coast in Planet Bob. It is composed of 5 separate states, Epsolonis Centro to the north, Epsolonis Libre surrounding Epsolonis Centro, Leonis to the east, Violetis to the south east, and Concentris to the far south. It also has a colony on Planet Steve. Epsolonia is one of the world's most geographically diverse nations, the product of heavy volcanic activity and ancient glacial movement. Epsolonia is among one of the few nations with an active "central port" with direct access to every other nation in Planet Bob, and is a leading nation in the development of transportation-based technology and general developments in suburban growth. The nation was founded by nearby soldiers fighting in the second great war, looking to leave the conflict and establish their own international power. 5 separate nations were created in the same area, and in the best interests of growth and prosperity, merged themselves as 1 nation, Epsolonia. The imperial charter was written soon after formation, and international recognition followed shortly after. A decade after the signing of the charter, Epsolonia prospered under their new allies in The White Delegation. The at-the-time government of Epsolonia had a major role in alliance itself and became renown through Planet Bob. Disputes between the higher-legislation of The White Delegation and Epsolonian Council to The White Delegation resulted in the initiation of The White Delegation's charter-given right to remove the high legislation from power, and the Epsolonian Council to The White Delegation assumed command of The White Delegation, and merged the entire alliance with another close friend alliance, GRAN. After the merge, the Auric Armada was formed, and an Epsolonian Council to the Auric Armada was formed, in high legislation. About half a year had passed before the Auric Armada begin to fall in political power, and disbanded. Later, the Epsolonian government later chose to become a member of another alliance based in the Orange Trade Sphere, by the name of TORN. Epsolonia currently has only a single representative to TORN, rather than a council seeing as no larger amounts of represenatives are needed for a low-based member of TORN. The nation of Epsolonia has survived through many wars throughout its life, and takes pride in its military ability. The Epsolonian Military has had major roles in the Golden Sabres War, the GATO-Continuum war, and Great War V. The nation of Epsolonia also has full rights to nuclear weapons, though not in the top five percent of all nations. Epsolonian scientists bases in Epsolon, the capitol, were able to discover a new means of acquiring nuclear weapons, without the need for the mass amounts of infrastructure, technology and land that many other nations must reach before finally discovering the technology required for nuclear weapons. Epsolon takes great pride in being one of the few nations with such a technological breakthrough, and is a sure sign of the military capability and technological mastery of Epsolonian scientists. A rather large section of the Epsolonian budget is spent on military, and Epsolonis has a rather large military for its size. Geography A majority of Epsolonia is yet to be developed. Epsolonia has a large land mass, yet most of it is mixed forest, low mountain, and the occasional city ruins, which are the last remnant of towns once prospering, turned into smoldering rubble. Violetis: Most of the higher mountain ranges reside in the south east location, farthest from the coast. The highest mountain in Epsolonia, named "Tepic Tlan", meaning "Top of the Land" in native Vencinian, is a heavily mined, yet heavily terraced area, with relatively high population density for such a remote location. The rest of the South Eastern mountain ranges are mostly relatively small peaks with no real population, though most of it is believed to be under military control. Satellite images show many trails and numerous vehicles, buildings, and tunnel entrances located near the city of Violroy (Violet). Leonis: Farther to the west, near the rapidly-descending area of Lenois, is heavily forested, and filled with features ranging from small cliffs to steep,thousand feet drops. Near the coastal area of Leonis, lies the city of Leon. Epsolonis Libre: Farther north of Leon, lies Epsolonis Libre, or "Outer Epsolon", which is mostly flat forest, and military territory. Epsolonis Centro: To the North East is Epsolonis Centro, or "Central Epsolon". Here, lies the capitol of Epsolon, and the metropolitan area surrounding it, as well as highest concentration of abandoned, decaying, semi-destroyed, and halfway constructed buildings. The area was once a thriving paradise, spotted with cranes and suburban development, until the nuclear war of July 10. Now, it is a hazardous location with many areas shut down due to pockets of radiation, nuclear waste, and contaminated soil. Though, the area is dangerous, the center of it is now restored to its original shape, and the outer areas have been abandoned, the center is a thriving utopia of though and culture. Concentris: To the distant south, is Concentris. Most of it is flat, but you will occasionally find a cliff or small mountain. Small pockets of forest, most of it is just grass and lakes. Near the center of the area, is the city of Concentra. Government Structure The Epsolonian government is based on a unique set of leaders and sub leaders. Political Parties The government of Epsolonia is made up of 7 separate parties, and have their own respective views on aspects of government. National Progressive Party (NPP): The National Progressive Party recently took over as the most influential political party when the Modular Development Party began to slowly fade away. NPP members believe that a strong central government is necessary for the well being of its people. The NPP currently controls the entire Raydence. The NPP is currently the largest political party in Epsolonia. Optionalist Party (OP) The Optionalist party has long been one of the most influential political parties in Epsolonia. Although their numbers are relatively small, their political prowess and ability to flex to its peoples' needs have long been favored in government. The Optionalists believe that without the ability to accept change, it's people can not adapt and survive in the ever changing world. The OP is currently the 2nd largest political party. External Action Party (EAP): The External Action Party is one of the medium power parties, and also, one of the oldest political parties. Their belief in idea that nations must take any necessary role to keep their ties with neighbors. This has kept an EAP representative as Primé Extensivo since the nation was first created. The EAP is currently the 5th largest political party. Revolutionist Reform Party (RRP): The Revolutionist Reform Party, although one of the older parties, has long been relatively quiet, despite the name of their party. Their beliefs that immediate change must constantly happen in order to keep one step ahead of an enemy has kept an RRP representative as Primé Guerrero for about sixty percent of the nation's history. The RRP is currently the 6th largest political party. Modular Development Party (MDP): The Modular Development Party was once the single most influential party in Epsolonia, but after the death of many key members, due to age, the MDP has slowly been falling in power, though their influence is still quite high. Their belief that things must happen slowly and build up to their current levels, while monitoring development in other areas of the government are highly desired. The MDP is currently the 3rd largest political party. Democratic Reform Party (DRP): The Democratic Reform Party is the newest political party, believing that the nation would be a much better place if a Democratic, or Democratic-like system of government were put in place. Although their ideas are not the most popular, and their members are low, they still manage to contain medium amounts of representatives in government. The DRP is currently the 7th largest political party. Internal Focus Party (IFP): The Internal Focus Party, like the OP, has long been an influential political party. Their numbers have been increasing steadily in the past few years, and many predict the IFP to take over as 3rd post popular party. Their specialties in internal affairs, and belief that we must focus on our own nation, and not others, is a rather disputed idea, but many believe that Epsolonia would be better off just taking care of its own people, and stop taking as big a part in foreign activity. The IFP is currently the 4th largest political party. The Raydence The Raydence is the central decision making body of Epsolonia. It has been in effect since the first day of Epsolonia's international recognition. Each serves until resignation. Imperial Premier: Zedillo "King" Vences Imperial Rector: Agustin Lezido NPP (1 Year of Seniority) Riodencial Primus: Stanley Verano NPP (24 Years of Seniority) The Riodence The Riodence is the central council of Epsolonia, each assigned a specific duty to perform, under a specified department. Primé Defensivo: Juan Yolindo IFP (1st Term) Primé Guerrero: Fernando Mustafė RRP (5th Term) Primé Externo: Jorge Miselo EAP (1st Term) Primé Interno: Salizar Rogelia OP (1st Term) Primé Financiál: Pedro Barrentes MDP (2nd Term) Primé Dai-Li: Alejandro Armandos NPP (3rd Term) The Advidence The Advidence is the council of high-ranking officials within the government that take part in electoral conventions. Each serves 1 year terms instead of 6 year terms. Advidence Officer: Jose Morales (1st Term) IFP Advidence Officer: Juakin Alazan (2nd Term) RRP Advidence Officer: Antonio Luzero (5th Term) NPP Advidence Officer: Madero Lippe (3rd Term) OP Advidence Officer: Francisco Reja (8th Term) OP Advidence Officer: Myranda Quinto (12th Term) NPP Advidence Officer: Chris Sanders (12th Term) EAP Advidence Officer: Ismael Carano (1st Term) DRP Advidence Officer: Rosa Villahermosa (2nd Term) MDP The Exedence The Exidence is the section of the government that contains a number of senators from each state, depending on population. There will never be more than 99 senators, and a single state will hold no more than 25 at one time. To save space, the senators' names will not be included here. The "Homeland" senate group is composed of an elected body of representatives assigned directly to the Exedence. Epsolonis Centro Senate Seats: 25 total, 16 NPP, 9 OP, 1 EAP Leonis Senate Seats: 25 total, 12 IFP, 6 DRP, 4 MDP, 1 IFP, 1 OP, 1 RRP Violetis Senate Seats: 18 total, 14 IFP, 4 DRP Concentris Senate Seats: 15 total, 3 NPP, 3 IFP, 3 MDP, 3 EAP, 2 RRP, 1 MDP Epsolonis Libre Senate Seats: 11 total, 5 RRP, 4 MDP, 1 EAP, 1 NPP Homeland Senate Seats: 5 total, 2 DRP, 1 MDP, 1 NPP, 1 OP The Pridence The Pridence is any part of the government under lead by any Riodencial department, such as law enforcement, the press, health care, etc. Economy The Epsolonian economy has been shaken by war and thirsted by enemies, yet continues to grow under close supervision by the Epsolonian government. Genres The Epsolonian economical sector is divided into genres. Each genre is classified into the following categories: Agriculture: Corporations that deal either directly or semi-indirectly with the inclusion of the raising or preparation of either domesticated or undomesticated animals and vegetation. Engineering: Corporations that deal either directly or semi-indirectly with the inclusion of either the planning, construction, modification, or removal of infrastructure, technological material such as software, and vehicles of all kinds, but not the inclusion of humans. Public: Corporations that deal either directly or semi-indirectly with the inclusion of human interactivity such as banks, the arts, offices, and other such fields. Biomechanics: Corporations that include aspects of both Agriculture and Engineering genres. This includes but is not limited to the study of micro-organisms and genetic engineering. Agribuisness: Corporations that include aspects of both Agriculture and Public genres. This includes the sell of all prepared or raised animals or vegetation that was previously a part of the Agriculture genre. This includes but is not limited to grocery stores and pet stores. Medical: Corporations that include aspects of both Engineering and Public genres. This includes all kinds of medical related corporations. Nationalization A few companies under specific manufacturing genres are nationalized for stable development of important resources. Agriculture: Epsolonian Cattle Corp., Standard Spices Corp., Standard Herbs Corp., EquiMax, Epsolonian Swine Corp., Sodder's Sugar, Sodder's Wheat. Engineering: Centro Rentals, Sandoval & Parson Commercial Construction Corp. (S&P CCC), Edman Nackler Steel Corp. (E.N. SC), Bay Northern Industrial Railways (BNIR), Viewpass Industrial Railways, Riyun Shiplines, Epsolonia Motor Company (EMC), Epsolonian Aluminum Processing Corp. (EAPC), Standard Coal Corp., Standard Iron Corp., Rodmann's Forestry, Violetis Marble Corp., National Uranium Processing Corp. (NUPC), Neptune Water Reserves, EpsoPetrol Harvesting Corp., EpsoPetrol Refining Corp.. Public: Central Bank of Epsolonia, EpsoBank Corp., Violetis Mutual, Conectris Mutual, Leonis Mutual, Moore's Offices Inc.. Biomechanics: The National Laboratory of Epsolonia (LNE). Agribuisness: EpsoPetrol Stations Corp., Epsolonian Cattle Commissions Co. (ECC). Medical: EpsoMed Health Care Corp., EpsoMed Pharmacies, EpsoMed Equipment Corp.. Resources Epsolonia is more agriculture based than anything else. It is world renown for cattle, and regionally famous for it's spice production. It also harvests small amounts of wheat, sugar cane, and has a few tree farms in Violetis. It's mineral resources are relatively small, composing of coal near Concentris. In the mountains of Leonis, you can find small amounts of marble. Uranium, Aluminum, Iron, and most of the Coal, Oil, Lumber, Sugar, Pigs, Water, and Uranium are imported. Epsolonia, although importing 100% of its oil, 90% of the oil does not go into vehicle activity. The nationalized oil company, EpsoPetrol Harvesting Corp. has a single rig 3 miles from land. EpsoPetrol Refining Corp. which is an extension of the same company, is in charge of the 4 refineries dispersed throughout the country, since almost all imported oil is crude. EpsoPetrol Stations Corp. is the extension of gas stations throughout Epsolonia. All vehicles in Epsolonia are hydrogen powered. There are 2 models of stations. The A model houses 2 double sided sub-stations that pump hydrogen. It also houses a small convenience store. The B model houses 8 double sided hydrogen sub-stations. It also has a large multi-use convenience store. Epsolonia has the 4th largest Hydrogen harvesting center in the world. Most of the petroleum goes into plastic production and special purpose vehicles. Under Construction Category:Nations